Life's Too Short
by spacegypsy1
Summary: Chapter Three added. Wrote it months ago but never posted...Time to take action. Daniel’s been sitting on the fence way to long. He’s taking himself out of Humpty Dumpty mode and taking a leap of faith eventually.
1. Chapter 1 Blinded by Love

**Chapter One: Blinded by Love**

Daniel heard the click-click-click of high heels a minute before Vala sauntered past his office door. "Vala, where are you going?" He yelled out but got no response. _And…dressed like that? _He hopped up and rushed to the hallway skidding to a stop. "Vala?"

She stopped, head cocked in question. Her short black leather skirt looked like a second skin. Those high heels he'd heard click past his door were tied at the ankles with satin bows. She tossed her head around to get the cascading curls that were coming loose from her upswept hair out of her face. Pulling at the low cut red sweater she straightened it, flicking at a little loose fuzz, then beamed a bright smile at him. "Yes, Daniel?" Sultry voiced and pouty lipped she waited.

"Where are you going?"

"Out." She'd had to take a detour to walk past his office, but obviously it wasn't wasted on him.

"Oh."

"Goodnight, have fun with your dusty old books and silly stones."

"Ah, goodnight… where are you going out to – you…you look ahm…nice."

"Why thank you! I'm going to O'Malley's with Siler and Harriman and that really nice Lt. Anderson. They invited me for steak and beer. Their treat."

"Oh well, have a good time." He stood in typical befuddled Daniel fashion. Hands deep in pockets, eyes open wide in bewilderment, head slightly tilted down, waiting to drop in uncertainty.

"Toodles." Walking away she waved behind her with her fingers wiggling.

He watched her hips sway until she turned the corner. _Lt. Anderson? Who's Lt. Anderson?_

He stood staring unseeing at his littered desk, not remembering how he'd gotten there. Glancing at his watch he turned and headed for Sam's office. It was only nine and he knew she'd still be there.

"Who's Lt. Anderson?" Daniel asked wandering nonchalantly into Sam's lab.

"Well hello to you too." Sam smiled turning from her equation board, bright red marker in her hand.

"Sorry, hi. Who's Lt. Anderson?"

Placing the marker on the ledge she answered with a lopsided and knowing grin, "He's the new science officer on SG-9. Just transferred. Nice guy. I think it's Jim or Tim. Kinda cute, too. Dark hair, green eyes about thirty five, did I mention cute?"

"You did." Daniel was looking into her microscope trying to appear disinterested.

"Why?" If she could somehow make money reading Daniel's motives she'd be a wealthy woman.

He looked up, "Why what?"

"Why do you want to know who he is?"

He shrugged, "Oh nothing, just curious. What are you doing?"

"Building a Stargate." She threw out the first thing that came to mind.

He was back to looking into the microscope. "Hmmm, how's it going?" He suddenly stood up and whipped his head around towards her, "What!?"

"I'm doing some calculations Daniel, it's what I do. I'm not really working on deep space telemetry ya know."

"Ha ha, very funny. How about we go grab a bite? Maybe a beer at O'Malley's?"

Unable to keep the goofy grin from her face, Sam picked up the marker and fiddled with it, popping the cap off and on. Yep, she'd be a wealthy woman if there was a market somewhere for 'What Is Dr. Jackson Thinking?' "Sure, Daniel. Sounds good. How about giving me an hour? I'll drop by your office as soon as I'm done here."

"A whole hour?"

Smashing her lips together to keep from laughing out loud, Sam nodded and turned back to her work.

With a loud sigh he walked away, "Ok, I'll be waiting."

Fifty-eight minutes later, feeling sorry for her friend, Sam showed up in jeans and T-Shirt in Daniel's office. He was dressed to kill! Rarely did she notice him as anything other than friend and teammate. Tonight he looked like a real guy. A real good looking guy to boot. Poor Vala. She was about to understand the earth meaning of backfire! Oh boy,this was going to be a show that Jack would be sorry to miss!

Daniel was blinking his blue eyes furiously.

"Contacts?" Sam thought here was a man who – when he put his mind to it – knew how to accentuate the positive. The blue of his tailored shirt set off his eyes like a hundred watt azure crystal bursting into hyperdrive.

"Yeah, new kind, supposed to be better for allergies. Thought I'd try again. I feel like I've got peanut butter in my eyes."

Laughing she hooked her arm through his, "Let's go. It gets really crowded late at night. We might have to see if there's anybody we know there so we can share their table." She led him out, grinning up at him.

"She… that's not why I'm going. It was our place long before anybody else started hanging out there." He tried to deny the obvious.

"Sure."

When they reached the elevator, Teal'c in his Murray hat and Mitchell in tight jeans and black T-shirt waited. Daniel glanced at Sam questioningly. She just smiled and shrugged.

"Ready?" Mitchell asked.

It was Friday night at O'Malley's. They had to park a block away and there was only standing room at the bar and a forty minute wait for a table. Mitchell spotted Siler and company at a table dead center in the room. Siler was waving them over. "Come on, let's scrounge up some chairs and join the party." Mitchell was already on his way before Daniel could protest.

They all scooted in close, pushing Vala right up tight with Lt. Anderson, and Daniel clear across the table. Not to worry. Vala's chewing gum had fallen out of her mouth the minute she saw him. Backfire!

The waitress nearly dropped her tray of beer when she spotted Cam and Daniel. "Helloooo gorgeous and gorgeous, what can I do for you two?" Daniel and Mitchell looked at each other and then back to the waitress.

"I'll have a Guinness." Sam said. Both Mitchell and Daniel turned in surprise.

"No more trips to Washington for you Colonel, you're developin' bad habits." Cam grinned.

When he turned that grin on the waitress her knees nearly buckled. "Honey, I don't know where you came from, but I get off in an hour." She passed the beers around.

"Well, sweetheart, I'll save you a chair."

"You do that, what can I get you? This one's on me."

"Then I'll have a Sam Adams. And bring my friend here one too, and it's on me." Cam pointed to Daniel before he motioned the waitress closer, whispering in her ear, "Matter of fact, darlin' put the whole table on my tab."

"You got it babe." She looked at Teal'c with a questioning smile.

"At the moment, I will have a menu." She nodded and left to fill their orders.

Vala was trying to flirt with Lt. Anderson, but her eyes were drawn to the magnetism of Daniel's from across the table. He was openly watching her but she couldn't read his expression. While his lips held a smile his eyes were intense, stark blue steel orbs unrestricted by glasses. He wasn't wearing glasses! And he didn't appear to have trouble seeing her clearly. No. He definitely was seeing her clearly, possibly right through her ruse.

It was too loud for her to hear his conversation with Mitchell and Sam. She could barely hear Lt. what's his name who was sitting right next to her. She never expected Daniel to show up. What was he thinking behind those incredible eyes of his? The ones that kept shifting to her without guile?

Jim Anderson touched her arm. Her head moved slowly in his direction as if it didn't want to. "Hmm?" She responded to his effort to get her attention.

"I was saying, I wondered if you might want to go for coffee later?"

_Coffee? I can't drink coffee with another man. That's like cheating on your lover! Who's not really my lover. God! I wish he were my lover. _"Not tonight. I have plans later this evening." Vala's eyes cut to Daniel but he was leaning across in front of Cameron and laughing with Sam.

Jim Anderson hadn't missed the exchanged looks between Jackson and Vala. He hadn't really been sure the rumors of 'something' between those two were anything. At least not until the moment she saw Jackson standing there. Yes. The rumors, sadly, were true. And if people thought Jackson wasn't interested as some assumed, then they were blind. The guy was jealous and most definitely interested. Too bad. He gave her a quick wink and a smile, leaning in close in the deafening noise he told her, "If you ever change your mind look me up."

From the corner of his eye, Daniel watched the exchange between Vala and Anderson. Feeling as if his chest were about to explode he tried to focus on Sam's comments, totally unsuccessful. And from the look Sam was giving him, she knew what was spinning around in his head. That's what comes with long term close friendships. You can't get away with anything. He gave her a sheepish grin and took a sip of the cold beer.

"Hungry?" Sam asked with a knowing smile.

Knowing she wasn't talking about food, Daniel only countered with that weary 'I'm completely out of my element' look.

Mitchell kept turning from one to the other as if watching a tennis match wondering how long he'd have to hang out with these guys before he could understand 'the looks' that they shared.

When the waitress returned Teal'c ordered the biggest steak on the menu, while the other three only ordered appetizers and more beer. And Mitchell ordered another chair for her, and she got all flustered by his charming smile. "What's your name, darlin'?" He whispered in her ear. "Sam, short for Samantha." _Uh oh, that's all I need, another Sam_. "Well, I'll just call you darlin' as my friend over there," he nodded towards Sam, "is Sam, short for Samantha."

"Call me anything you want to, babe." Sam the waitress strolled off, hips sashaying in invitation.

While Lt. Anderson and Vala discussed the Stargate, Daniel kept trying to bring her in focus. One contact had gone astray and the other one was dry as toast. He continuously squeezed his eyes shut and tried to route the lost one back in place by rubbing a finger across that eye.

"Sam?" Daniel leaned across Mitchell and his new friend who, unable to procure a chair, was sitting on Mitchell's lap.

"Yes?" Waitress Sam answered.

"Ah, the other Sam." Daniel gave up then, as Astrophysicist Sam was turned away deep in conversation with Teal'c. He stood up and offered his chair to the waitress. She frowned disappointed. Coming up behind Sam he leaned over and told her he needed to leave, pointing to his red and irritated eyes.

"We'll catch a ride back, Daniel." Sam was laughing and having too much fun to be interested in Daniel's contact fiasco. A little tipsy, she wasn't ready to leave and Daniel nodded, disheartened.

Vala came up out of her chair suddenly. "Where are you going?"

"What?" Daniel was squinting.

"Are you leaving?"

"What?" He blinked, squinted again and rubbed the lid behind which the lost contact floated around somewhere in his eye.

Vala scrutinized the crowded table situation, locked into her position. Resourcefulness was her forte'. She stepped on the edge of Lt. Anderson's chair, shoved him forward and hoisted herself up, crawled behind him, did the same to Walter and managed to get out and onto the floor.

They moved toward each other in the crammed restaurant.

"What?" He asked again when they stood face to face.

"What's wrong with your eyes? They're all red. What have you done?"

"Contacts."

"What?"

"Contacts!" His voice rose to be heard over the racket.

"I heard you; I'm not sure what you mean." Vala put her lips close to his ear and Daniel reeled from the bolt of electricity that shot through him.

"Contacts, in place of glasses. One's lost in one eye and the other one is possibly permanently affixed to the other eye."

Still leaning into him, mouth hot and moist against his ear, Vala remarked, "Can you drive?"

"I think so," His hand had come to rest on her back without him realizing what he was doing.

Someone bumped into Vala and sent her crashing into Daniel's arms.

Fully encompassing her waist, he held her against him.

"Maybe I should drive you home." The trill of that thought had her grinning silly and delighted.

He looked at the table of fiends, who ignored them as if they were on some distant planet. "Sure, probably a good idea."

Vala stood against the door frame of Daniel's bathroom watching him. He had the finger of one hand holding open one eye and the other hand digging around for the thin cellophane like apparatus he'd lost. He'd gotten the other one out and Vala wondered what in the world would make someone put something like that in their eyes.

His eye was turning redder and redder and he still couldn't find the thing. Vala approached the sink where he stood and peering at him in the mirror she watched open mouthed and concerned. "Maybe I should do that. You don't seem to be making any progress. Sit down."

He complied sitting on the closed toilet seat and looking up at her with the offending eye tightly closed. Vala took the solution box and began to read it. Then she picked up the small contact lens box removed the folded paper and read that too. "Humph!" She washed her hands and got the bottle of solution he'd set on the sink. Lifting his chin she smiled at him. "You're such a klutz sometimes."

Eye still tight he tried to grin, "How would you know?"

"I have a copy of Jack O'Neill's Standard Dr. Daniel Jackson dictionary."

"Real funny. Just get the damned thing out!"

Vala pulled at the closed eyelid with her thumb. "Relax Daniel."

He tired to relax the eye, but it kept twitching closed. "I can't relax, you're about to go digging in my eye."

"Don't you trust me?" She stood between his legs, leaning way to close and her breasts were right at his face.

Of course he didn't' trust her! "I don't think I have a choice."

She got the eye open and managed to squeeze a gush of solution into it. "Quit squirming."

He pulled back and closed the eye when her finger touched it. She puffed out an exaggerated sigh and started all over again, and again he fought the intrusion into his eyeball.

"If you don't stop I will insist on taking you to the infirmary and having Carolyn dig it out. She would absolutely love being woken up to dig around in your beautiful blue eye!"

The slightly better red white and blue eye looked up at her. A long, unhappy breath escaped him. "Fine!" He forced the other eye open and rolled it back as far as he could.

"I see it." Vala wet her finger with the solution and invaded the socket.

"Ouch!" His hands grabbed either side of her hips and remained there.

"You're such a baby." She tried to ignore the heat of his hands resting so casually on her body.

"There's the little bastard! I've got …. Damn it Daniel! You blinked and I've lost it."

His hands remained on her, burning a hole through the leather skirt. His semi-good eye was locked on her exposed cleavage. The bad eye was scrunched up tight as the trinnium iris of the Stargate.

She looked down at him as his one eye looked up. When their mouths met open and welded together, Daniel pulled her in as far as she would go. When their lips came apart like a suction cup releasing Daniel stood taking her into his arms, one hand low on her six and the other one on her neck and initiated a new round of mouth to mouth combat.

When she finally broke away, looking at him breathless, both of his eyes where open and blinking at her confused.

A slow smile began to spread across her face. Vala lifted a finger and wiped the contact off of his cheek, then held it out for him to see.

"Well. I think my technique is much, much better than the doctors wouldn't you say?" She flipped the contact across the room and locked her arms around his neck.

He backed her into the wall across the room. Lips fully engaged.

She whimpered and started unbuttoning his eye-solution soaked shirt.

He was pulling up the bottom of her fuzzy sweater.

"This is crazy." He mumbled against her lips.

"Yes. Don't you just love it!?"

His lips were all over her neck. "Yeah, but this is crazy."

Her head was slung back to expose more of the skin she wanted him to kiss. "Yes. Don't you just love it!?" She said again, breathing hard and well aware of every inch of skin he touched.

"We have to stop." He said tossing her sweater over into the sink.

"Ok, later." She was pushing his open shirt down his arms.

"I think now would be a good time."

"Daniel, if you stop I will strip you and hang you upside down to die..."

"Mmmmm, okay, first part's fine, second part, not." She was trying to get his shirt off of him but the buttoned cuffs held it in place like a blue cotton set of handcuffs.

Suddenly he pulled back and stood blinking red eyed and in a total state of disconcerting confusion at her. Hands trapped at his sides by the dangling shirt, he backed up shocked at himself for having gone this far with Vala.

She read the waving uncertainty in his eyes. A dramatic sigh rushed out of her and she put one hand on the wall and one over her eyes to get a grip on herself. "You're a dead man, Daniel!" There was a tinge of real malice in her voice.

"This is crazy!"

Again she sighed dramatically. Her shoulders dropped in disappointment. "Can't you – the linguist – think of anything else to say?"

His mouth was agape and his head was moving side to side in slow motion as he stood shirtless and bound by cuff sleeves in the middle of the room.

"Obviously not!" Vala snatched her sweater from where it dangled from the edge of the sink. "Good night Daniel, I'll have someone at the base return your car." And she was gone in a heart beat leaving him shirtless, bound and baffled; alone in his bathroom.

Next - Chapter Two: Leap of Faith


	2. Chapter 2 Leap of Faith

**Chapter Two: Leap of Faith**

When he woke up Saturday morning after one hour and forty-two minutes of sleep his car had been in the driveway and no sign of Vala. He'd called the base, but she wasn't answering.

He needed a rocket scientist to figure this one out.

Standing in his kitchen with the phone tucked between cheek and shoulder Daniel made his second pot of coffee for the day. Finally Sam answered, voice sounding odd and distant. "Sam?"

"Daniel, it's six o'clock in the morning."

"Yeah, hey I need to talk to you."

"Daniel, I've been home for less than four hours. Please call me back when my head isn't pounding and my stomach isn't rolling."

"Sure, bye." He hit number two on the speed dial. "Jack?"

"Do you have any idea what time it is … on Saturday morning … following a month of no time off … at all?"

"Ah, no. But I really need to talk to somebody about Vala."

"Vala? As in Mal Doran – wacko woman? Are you nuts! Call Carter. She's the resident Doctor on Mal Doranism."

"I did."

"And?"

"She had a pounding head and a rolling stomach and four hours of sleep or maybe three. Me I had less than two hours of sleep, but anyway, I really need to …"

"Daniel?"

"Yeah?"

"Go back to Carter's pounding head. What's that all about?"

"Friday night – Saturday morning at O'Malley's – coming home at two a.m."

"Two in the morning!? Who'd she go with?"

"Well, me but I left early with Vala... not that I left with Vala, just that she took me home. Well, not in that way… although you could kind of say that's what I wanted to talk about…"

"Daniel!"

"Ok, jez! And ah, Mitchell, Teal'c, Siler, Walter and Anderson."

"Who the hell is Anderson?"

"Look Jack, this is about me."

"Not anymore."

Daniel felt like throwing the cell phone across the room. "Lt. Anderson, Scientist, obviously interested in Vala."

"Oh him. Jim Anderson. He's a real ladies man. Ouch! Lost your girlfriend before you even had her… wait, that didn't come out at all the way… you know what I mean. So who brought Carter home?"

"I have no idea, anywho, see my contact was stuck in my…"

"You have no idea? You left her there not knowing how she was getting home?"

"I left her with Mitchell, Teal'c, Harriman and that Anderson guy. But what I'm getting at is that I had to leave and Vala drove me home..."

"So they all stayed 'til two A.M.?

"As far as I know. But Vala took me home. To my house. With me. In my bathroom. She was helping me get the contact out of my eye. Her…well…she was….her you know, were like in my face … and then…she was…just…you know, there…and then I…"

"Are you sure it was two in the morning? Crap! Look Daniel, I'd like to help but I have to make a phone call. Bye."

Daniel held the silent phone out and stared incredulous at it before he snapped it shut and tossed it on the counter.

Okay, she had to be at the base. He had no alternative; he had to go and talk to her. Apologize for acting like a fool and get this straightened out as soon as possible.

He chickened out for a minute and picked up the phone, pushed number three then shut it off. That'd just be trading one alien point of view for another.

----

She was in Sam's lab where they'd set up a computer for her to work. Nervously he approached her, and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Vala?"

She looked up with a forced smile and gently brushed his hand from her as if it were a pesky fly.

"Vala, I'm really sorry…"

"You don't owe me an apology, Daniel. It was nothing. Just drop it. As you say… oh so many, many, many times … we work together. Let's let this go and move on. There's a mission on the horizon that has our name on it and we need to focus on the team. Not on some silly past indiscretion."

He was nodding in agreement, but while he should be feeling relieved he felt quite the opposite.

"I'd really like to finish learning this software so I know it by the time Sam comes in Monday and I can actually help her work, not sit twiddling my thumbs and whistling. So, if you don't mind?" Her expression was unreadable and Daniel hesitated a minute before he turned and walked away.

-----

At his desk, Daniel sat head in hand, coffee cup empty and forgotten. He'd sat here for hours running things through his mind. Was she mad at him because he started or because he stopped? The more he thought about it the more he realized Vala was furious. What now? He'd totally screwed up. Put a wedge between them just when their friendship started to bloom. She'd trusted him. This is why he kept trying to tell her their work together was not conducive to a romantic relationship. Not that he wanted one. Not that he didn't want one. She had no idea how hard it was to resist her perky and often over the top charm. He did have a 'thing' for her as odd as it was.

He couldn't stop thinking about what she said. 'It was nothing' 'Some silly indiscretion'. So how come those words were driving through his head like a freight train to hell? And how come he was feeling the loss of something not even begun? The scene in the bathroom ran unrestricted in his mind's eye. Daniel groaned, rubbing his forehead as if he could erase it. When had he made that leap – to being overjoyed just at the thought of kissing the delightfully divine Ms. Mal Doran? One minute he was sane and in pain and the next he was lip locked and loving it. So. What in the name of all that is holy was he going to do now?

She was barely speaking to him. He doubted she would ever be his friend again, much less something more. Something more? Where had that thought come from? He shook his head and picked up the journal he'd been writing notes in. There was one thing on the page. _Vala?_ Written in his scribbled style - there alone on the page. The fear of getting too close no longer haunted him; replaced by the fear he could never get close to her again. He was an idiot's idiot!

Okay. Try again or call Sam? He hit number one on his speed dial.

"Daniel?" Sam still sounded under the weather. Way under the weather. He looked at his watch. It was nearly noon.

"Feeling better?" He asked hopefully.

"Worse. And why did you call Jack and tell him I had a massive hang over and stayed out all night?"

"I never said that! I didn't call him to talk about you. That was his idea. I mean I might have told him you had a pounding head. I mean it might have slipped out. Sort of a whoops."

"Whoops?"

"Yeah. Sorry. I called him and he kept asking questions and I kept babbling… but I really need to talk to you."

"I need to sleep. Can it wait?"

Daniel was silent for a few seconds, "Sure. Call me whenever you feel better. And Sam, I don't care what time it is."

"Okay, promise."

Frowning at the phone he stood, gathered his courage and wandered forlornly down the corridor to Sam's lab.

She was still at the computer, chin in hand twirling away at a pigtail and studying the screen intently.

Hands in his pockets he watched her. Finally she turned; a look of surprise on her face.

"Lunch?" he offered quietly.

"Not hungry." She returned to reading the screen.

"Vala, you're always hungry." He moved further into the room.

"Not today."

"They have cake," he smiled but she never looked up. "Please. We need to talk."

"There is nothing to say."

Time seemed to stand still. He almost turned to leave but stopped himself. "Yes there is."

"You're not going to leave it be are you? You have to fix it."

"No. I'm not going to leave it be. And I don't have to fix it… I want to fix it. There's a difference."

She shut down the computer and stood to face him. "Alright, then talk."

"Let's go grab a bite."

"I'm still not hungry."

"I am."

"And it's all about you isn't it?"

He dropped his head in frustration. "No."

She raised a brow of disbelief, "Really Daniel? I was so sure. If you have something to say please say it. Remember, you've already said you're sorry – for whatever."

He turned toward the door and she thought he was leaving. It sent an unpleasant jolt through her. But he didn't leave, only shut and locked the door.

He took off his glasses, rubbed is eyes and settled in Sam's chair. "I'm confused."

"Poor Daniel."

He grinned and she blinked at his response. "I mean I'm confused about us."

"Us?" She sat on the edge of her chair, it rolled and she ended up with her six on the floor.

He jumped up to catch her, but missed the mark. She was already down and glaring at him as though it was his entire fault. Snatching her arm from his hand, Vala smoother her hair, licked her lips and waited as though it was all planned. Daniel settled on the floor in front of her. "You okay?" His grin was growing.

Her face softened with a slight smile. "Yes." She folded her legs Indian style and watched him warily.

"We have a strange history. And try as I might, I've had a hell of a time trying to sort it out."

"Mmmm." She nodded for him to continue. The tenor of his voice was making her stomach do the little quiver dance but she ignored it as best she could.

"And I could have possibly hurt your feelings a thousand times, but I swear Vala I can't tell when you're hurt or when you're playing with me. That's not an excuse. I'm just trying to clear up some things."

"Well, I do tend to wobble back and forth. Go on. I'm listening."

Reaching for one of her hands on her lap Daniel was disappointed when she sat on them and glared annoyed. He put his hands up acknowledging his surrender to her wishes. Damned if he wasn't dying to touch her. Instead he unlaced and removed his boots and refolded his legs.

"Comfy? Good idea." Vala removed her hands from under her butt and took off her own boots and settled back into her crossed leg position. Obviously this was going to be a long discussion. Damned but he looked so adorable sitting there in front of her. She hated him with a passion! And loved him with more.

"Let's talk about the bathroom."

"Yours?"

"Yes."

"Just checking."

When he didn't say anything she prompted him, "Daniel? Bathroom?"

"I don't know what to say."

Vala put her elbows on her knees and covered her face with her hands. She stood suddenly, "Nice chat. We should do this again sometime."

He remained sitting. "Please sit down. Give me a minute."

In one move she was seated crossed leg once again. "Is this going to take long because it's very boring Daniel and you know how I hate being bored."

"I really need to know something."

"What? Is it boring?"

"How do you really feel about me?" Staring with blue eyed intensity he waited.

"I hate you."

"Besides that."

"Oh. Well. I'm rather quite fond of you."

"Quite fond?"

"Yes. And how do you feel about me?"

"I … really, really like you."

"Really?"

"Uh huh."

Daniel unfolded his aching legs and refolded them in the opposite order. Vala laid down on her stomach, elbows on the floor, chin in hands, knees bent and legs swinging behind her. Her eyes lifted to him. "So why did you stop?"

"At the time," he began as he laid down on his side, elbow on floor and cheek supported by his hand, "At the time, I had this nagging fear of getting too close."

Legs stopped swinging and feet crossed she asked rather quietly, "Had? At the time?"

He gave her a goofy smile, "Yep."

"And when did it change?"

"Oh, about ten minutes into trying to get the cuffs of my shirt unbuttoned."

"I see. And how did that go?" The legs started swinging again.

"Not well, the shirt is ruined."

"Too bad. I really liked it on you. And off you." She beamed a wicked toothy grin.

His phone chirped. He looked at her in question and she threw a hand out in a 'go ahead' gesture. Looking at the caller ID he said, "It's Sam," he flipped the phone open. "Hi Sam. Never mind. I'll call you tomorrow." And he hung up.

There they were, staring at each other, laying on the floor and grinning.

"So." She said.

"So." He said. "I thought we could maybe try again."

Her eyebrows went up and her eyes widened. She grinned, "try…?"

"This." He leaned across the space that separated them and very softly placed his lips against hers. They were smiling lip to lip without really kissing.

"Vala?" His mouth was opening warm and invitingly.

"Hmm?" She nibbled his bottom lip.

"Don't you think we should take this somewhere a bit more comfortable?"

She pushed his shoulder back on the floor and settled over him. "This is comfortable."

His arms went around her and he deepened the kiss.

Rolling over, he took her to her back without breaking the long and zealous kiss. His phone rang again, but he just unclipped it and tossed it over his shoulder without stopping his assault on her lovely mouth.

She pulled at his green BDU jacket at the same time he pulled at her blue one.

"Okay, this is crazy. We have to stop!"

Daniel looked at her in bewilderment. "Stop? Now?" Crazy? YOU think this is crazy?"

"No, not this, just this." Vala patted the hard floor. "I think we should move to somewhere a bit more comfortable."

"Good idea." He jumped up and pulled her up with him.

Vala straightened her jacket and tried to tidy her mussed hair. "Where to?"

"My bathroom?"

"Perfect!"

A/N: A big huggy thanks to MY betas and putting up with all my weird and oft wacky writing. All mistakes left are mine by reason of insanity… I'm cross eyed with Daniel and Vala and I can't seem to stop!


	3. Chapter 3 First Date

Life's Too Short – Chapter Three – First Date

Spacegypsy1

**Chapter Three: First Date**

"I hear you've got a date with Vala for Lt. Anderson's party." Mitchell leaned against the door frame to Daniel's office.

Daniel didn't need to look up to know Mitchell's arms were folded across his chest or that he was frowning. "Yeah."

"A real date this time?"

"Ah, huh." Daniel continued to straighten his desk.

"So… how's that gonna affect things?"

"What things, Mitchell?" He finally took his eyes from the desk and looked at the Colonel. "I'm taking her to a party. Would you want her topside without one of us?"

"No. But a date? Why can't she go with Sam?"

"Sam's not sure she's going. You got something other than your arms on your chest? Spit it out."

Mitchell self consciously unfolded his arms. "I'm thinkin', ya know, fraternization."

"Last I heard non-military personnel were not bound by your rules." Daniel scowled and Mitchell moved into the room.

"So. How's that gonna affect things? Team things?"

Daniel stood there legs wide and hands on his hips in a defensive stance. "We're riding in the same car, going to a party, leaving in the same car. We are not going to the chapel and getting married. We are not sleeping together. Don't worry." It wasn't actually a lie, since there had been very little sleeping involved. Daniel had vowed to slow down this madcap roller coaster ride with Vala. They needed some sane time just dating. He'd been adamant and she'd pouted but relented in the end.

"Look… Daniel," Mitchell crossed his arms again, "I'm not tryin' to tell you how to run your life. I only want to be sure things won't get all squirrelly on missions. I know it's not written in stone for civilian personnel, but the rule is a good one and it is implied for civilians."

"I've been at this off world thing a lot longer than you have…Cam, and I don't see a problem. It's a date. Nothing more. So please stop the commanding officer thing and be a good friend."

"You're right. Well, at least I got that off my chest; even if the arms won't stop." Cam laughed and unfolded his arms again.

Daniel smiled and returned to the mess on his desk. "You going?"

"Yeah, sure. Later. I'm gonna wait for Dr. Lam, she needs a ride."

When Daniel looked up laughing, Mitchell flushed. "It's a ride. In a car. Going and coming back. Don't look at me like that. I swear to god, it's a ride." As Mitchell left he heard Jackson mumble something about the pot calling the kettle black.

……

With effort Daniel kept his eyes on the road and not on Vala. She looked way too good in that short black cocktail dress and those sexy strapped sandals.

Like the heat of a staff blast he felt her hand land high on his thigh. "Vala." He scolded.

"Sorry." She folded her hands angelically in her lap. He shouldn't wear that blue shirt and those sexy black – and slightly tight – pants if he wanted to 'slow down' this new direction of their relationship. "I don't understand why we have to do this."

"We don't have to go to the party if you don't want to."

"Silly, of course I want to go. It's a party. I mean us … why do we have to do this dating thing? Isn't that like your earth saying about something to do with horses escaping and then closing their door?"

He looked over for a second then whipped his head back forward. There was a whole lot of cleavage coming out of that dress. "Maybe. I need to do this Vala. It's my nature. I'm not a rush into the situation kind of guy."

"Ha! That's not what I've read in Jack's old reports! You are definitely the rush into it, worry about it later kind of guy. I think I should move into your house with you. We could always date if you wanted to. That's fine with me."

He pulled over so fast, he nearly hit a parked car. "You can't be serious. You can't move in with me!" Staring aghast he shoved the car into park.

"Sure I can. They won't let me live off base yet. If I'm with you I'm sure General Landry will let me." Shrugging her shoulders up to her ears she grinned. "Wouldn't that be wonderful? And everyone would think we were just roomies and only we'd know about the other… the good part. See all would be just ducky!"

He couldn't talk. He couldn't breathe. His heart wouldn't start beating again. Vala living in his house. What a horrifying and pleasurable thought. He'd either kill her from frustration or die in her arms. Now his heart was beating – way too fast. "Okay. We are going to stop this right here. Right now."

Vala rolled her eyes, irritated. "Fine! Why don't we forget the whole thing? I'll go back to driving you crazy and you can yell at me and then you'll be perfectly happy. Take me back to the base. I'm not in the mood to party."

"Vala." His tone was patronizing and it irritated her more.

She unbuckled her seat belt, opened the door and stepped out. Leaning in the open door she told him, "I'll walk from here. Thanks for the ride. Thanks for nothing." She slammed the car door and marched off across the grass.

Head down he sighed, then unbuckled himself and took out after her. "Vala!"

She ignored him.

"God damn it, Vala, stop!"

She ignored him. He caught up with her, taking her arm and turning her towards him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Let's discuss this later. Anderson is expecting us."

No one in her entire and bizarre life had ever been so hard to understand. Chameleons, shape shifters, and Goa'uld symbiotes could learn a lot from Daniel. Here, at last, was something she could not unlock, steal or figure out. Dr. Jackson's heart and soul were so well protected that the Universe's best and foremost thief, con-artist, pirate and smuggler was baffled.

"Lt. Anderson, oh yes, the party. How rude of me! Yes, let's go. I like Jim Anderson, he lives off base. That could work. You can drop me off, maybe I'll spend the night and you won't have to put up with my unwelcome advances."

Face to face, eyes glaring in silent combat they didn't see the car that slowed and moved on.

Carolyn looked back. "Cam, wasn't that Daniel and Vala?"

"It was."

"Shouldn't we stop?"

They were fighting again. Mitchell grinned… he preferred it that way. "Nope, they'll be fine. Nothing unusual."

Daniel was furious. "That's just what I would expect of you. You don't have the capacity for monogamy." He turned his back and started for the car.

"Monogamy. Mo-nog-a-my. Let's see… that would be what? Latin? Greek? Mono. One. It's like having a single mate, right?" She was stomping her way behind him. "The definitive word being MATE. We had sex. You want to date. At no point have you professed a need to have a mate. So… no hard feelings. Right?"

Vala snatched her door open as Daniel walked around to the driver's door. "Right!"

He resisted the urge to drop her off and leave. Too many questions would be asked and he didn't have the wherewithal to answer. At least he knew the reality of his attraction to Vala. It was purely sexual chemistry and that he could ignore. Probably.

And ignore her he did quite well. Not once did he give in to the desire to see just how close she was standing to Anderson, who was better suited to her anyway. Anderson was a well known user of women. The perfect match!

Daniel chugged the beer, drinking down the little knot of guilt that tried to bubble up. Vala could handle Anderson. No need to worry. "Whoa, Jackson. That's the third beer you just gulped down, take it easy or you'll need a designated driver."

"Bug off Mitchell!" Daniel headed for the ice cooler and another beer.

Uh oh, Cam was no longer happy the couple was fighting. This could prove to be far worse for the team then dating. He wondered why he ever took this command. The whole lot of them was fanatical.

By midnight, Daniel was passed out drunk, alone on Anderson's back porch. Vala was sober as the proverbial church mouse. Sober, depressed and inconsolable. She'd blurted out the whole scenario to Carolyn who listened compassionately. Carolyn relayed some edited bits to Cam. Leaving out the entire explicit bathroom scenes that Vala had confided in her. God! That must be like watching one of those x rated movies!

Vala was staring out of the sliding glass door at Daniel when Mitchell and Dr. Lam came up behind her. "Vala, I think I should get Jackson home. I'll come back and pick up you and Carolyn."

Placing a warm hand on Cam's arm Carolyn spoke quietly, "I'm ready to go. I may need to be on hangover duty early tomorrow. We'll come back for Vala."

"No. I'll drive him home." Vala didn't turn, only spoke sadly to the door.

Cam silently weighed his options. "Alright. You can drive his car, we'll follow you and get him inside. Then we'll take you back to the base."

"No. I'll stay with him. He may need me." This time she did turn and both Carolyn and Cam saw the determination as well as the sadness in her eyes.

He didn't like it. But he was done with interfering. There wasn't a person on the planet, or any planet that he knew of, who could figure those two out. Cam nodded towards Vala, "Okay, let's go."

With Colonel Reynolds help, Mitchell got Daniel in the passenger seat, beside Vala. "Good thing I'm off tomorrow, Daniel's an irritable son of a bitch with a hangover." Reynolds patted the car roof, said goodbye and returned to the party.

Daniel was half awake and giddy when the other three dragged him into his house and dumped him unceremoniously on his bed.

Vala walked Cam and Carolyn out and thanked them. She laid her forehead against the closed door and sighed, little tears gathering in the corner of her eyes.

Checking on Daniel she removed his shoes and left him sprawled haphazardly across his bed. She wandered the house gathering a pillow and blanket and fell asleep on his couch.

……

Daniel had his face in his hands, fingers splayed so he could half see his way to the kitchen. The morning sun split his eyeballs like a laser, but he managed to stumble forward. Shirtless and barefoot he passed the couch, stopped, and turned slowly as not to make himself dizzy. There were some long, shapely legs there on his couch, a black wispy dress bunched up to the top of her thighs, hair spread out, shoulder strap falling – threatening to reveal one breast. Her wrist was over her eyes and her red lips parted.

It wasn't lust that hit him so hard he nearly toppled over. He stood there staring at her. Pounding head fighting for dominance over self deprivation. He wasn't good enough for her. She'd stayed to take care of him out of love. Love. After he'd been such an ass. He obviously didn't posses the capacity to open up to her. At least not more than physically. He was an emotional wreck. He needed a room full of psychiatrist and that white padded cell! Like a mirror he'd reflected his own lack of emotions on to her. But Vala did have feelings for him and he knew it so deeply and poignantly that he'd put more guards at the gate to his already impenetrable fortress.

He settled on the couch in the niche beside her waist and smoothed her mussed hair. Her arms went over her head in a long stretch while her lashes fluttered open and she smiled sweetly. "Good morning." Her voice still held that rasping sleep induced smolder.

Shaking his head sadly he continued to stroke her hair. "I'm sorry. So sorry. I'm just not good for you am I? I don't think I'm ever going to change, Vala. I want to. But I can't. I thought I was ready to change. I tried. Really I did. But I've dug myself into a whole I don't think I can crawl out of. There's much too much crap piled up in here."

His eyes sparkled with moisture and Vala responded in kind. Scooting up to a sitting position she placed a warm and loving hand on his chest, right over his hand that rested over his heart. A tear ran unrestricted down her cheek. "I made a mistake Daniel. I underestimated you. That's not like me. I came with only a pick and shovel, so secure and comfy in my skills. But you see, darling, I've realized where I erred. I have a whole new bag of tricks. Just for you. Not only am I bringing along a bag of C-4 this time, but also a ton of dynamite and I've decided on following through with a Naquadah bomb I'm going to shove into your heart and blow that frelling fortress to smithereens! You may as well surrender, my adorable archeologist, you don't stand a chance, because I love you. I've decided to marry you… when you ask me that is. Daniel, I will never hurt you. I will fight you, I will curse you and I will drive you crazy. But I will never hurt you. I promise."

He blinked, unable to speak. All his language skills had just been buried under the rubble that fell away from his heart - his soul – his life. Like a tidal wave, all the suppressed emotions flooded up pouring into her as she came into his arms, kissing him with love and compassion. Filling him with joy he thought he was incapable of feeling. And she did hurt him. But in a good way. Releasing all the hurt and longing, soaking up his pain with her body and her heart. At last he let go. Felt his heart expand with cleansing love. For Vala. He pulled back, "I love you, Vala, so…will you marry me?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes… make love to me, Daniel."

END new end


End file.
